issei hyoudo el nuevo poder
by Touma605
Summary: que pasaria si issei solo fue usado por rias para, librarse del compromiso. y que pasaria si riser fenix, no era el rise arrogante y malvado. y ala vez de burlarse de el lo ayuda y lo anima por ser usado por rias y le da consejos, y se hace mejores amigos y se ven como hermanos. que pasara mas adelante.
1. Chapter 1

que pasaria si issei solo fue usado por rias para, librarse del compromiso. y que pasaria si riser fenix, no era el rise arrogante y malvado.  
y ala vez de burlarse de el lo ayuda y lo anima por ser usado por rias y le da consejos, y se hace mejores amigos y se ven como hermanos.  
y cuando, rias revela sus revelacion, que solo haa usado a issei como un juguete y solo lo usaria para librarse a rise y despues lo eliminaria.  
y riser se enfada y defiende a isei. pero en ese momento algo pasaria en la vida de issei y canbiara la vida de iseei pero no solo eso cambiara.  
un nuevo amor va a comenzar para issei, pero ese amor es la hermana gemela de rias, que se llama natsumi gremori, la chica que esta enamorada de iseei.  
historia comenzara,

isseimon, digievolucionan en isseidraigmon. etapaultimate.  
isseidraigmon, ultradigievolucionan en ultradraigmon, etapa ultra.  
isseimon megaevolucionan en megaisseidraigmon etapa mega.

isseimon digimon saaaa a isseidragmon.  
isseidraigmon ultradigimon saaaaa, a ultraisseidraigmon isseimon wardigimon saaaa, a warisseidraigmon.

megaisseidraigmon superevolucionan en superisseidraigmon.  
warisseidraigmon superdigimon saaaaa, a superisseidraigmon. etapa dios o super etapa.

iseei hyuudo estaba triste porque no pudo, ganar en el juego de calificacion.  
issei: rayos no pude salvar, a bochou, con el conpromiso de riser, pero porque el en todas la personas.  
me animo cuando perdi,. pero mas cuando medijo que podria tener una remancha.

en ese momento llega rias y los demas. pero para issei algo malo va a pasar.

rias: vaya vaya parece que no gamanos y tendre que casarme con el.  
issei lo siento buchou no pude fui devil.  
rias: eso si eres debil al parecer no me sirves mas, y tendre que desarcerte de ti ya que ya no me sirves mas.  
issei que quieres decir buchou,.  
rias: lo que quiero decir, es que te use solo te revivi, porque eras el seriuyukei de draig, pero aun si no gane pero ya no me sirves.  
saves algo riser te defendio cuando se entero que te estaba usando.

flas back:

cuando rias y los demas se ivan asia el mundo humano para desarser de issei, en ese momento llega riser fenex.

riser: oye rias antes de irte dile a iseei hyoodo que me perdone por golpearlo duro.  
rias: o parece que riser no era malo jajajajajajjajaaj y para que devo hacerlo el solo era una herramienta para librarme de ti.  
riser: que quieres decir.  
kiba: lo que buchou quiere decir es, que solo lo usabamos, y cuando este cumplia su mision, lo ivamos a desasernos de el.  
rise: que eso es lo mas despreciable que van hacer, no sabes que tanto enfuerzos hizo para ganar este juego y lo hizo por ti.  
rias: lo dices enserio, jajajajjajajajaja eso si es un chiste, el no me gusta es un perdedor de baja clase que es un pervetido. de sin valor.  
riser: eres una perra parece que los gremori que respectaban a sus siervos solo eran mentiras, pero me doy cuenta que eres una persona despreciabre.  
pero ya sabia que esto pasaria, es por eso que natsumi, me pidio ayuda antes del juego. y sabes algo antes del juego te estaba vijilando. y vi un poder mas grande, que un satan o ultimate diablo.  
que poseia el seiriuyukei, no mejor le digo por su nombre ua que ese titulo es para desconocidos para mi le dire por su nombre ya que el me tiene mis respectos, a que estaba a si cuando vijilaba a ti a tus.  
siervos, vi al chico seve que el te ama y mucho y pensaba que su destino era casarse contigo, pero sabia que solo lo usabas, pero sabes algo. no solo yo te vijilaba a ti y al issei, si no tambie tu hermana te vijilaba.  
porque ella sabia que lo estaba usando y sabes que ella me dijo algo que te va a hacerte enojar.

?: no es necesidad de decirle riser, yo lo are.  
riser: vaya si no es natsumi gremori,.  
rias: que quieres natsumi-nechan.  
kiba: natsumi-sama que haces aqui.  
akeno: natsumi-chan que haces aqui.  
todo: que haces natsumi-sempai.

natsumi: vine a decirles antes que riser lo decia. es que yo te vijilaba a ti y a tu siervo, y al principio, lo estaba observandolo, pero cada vez que lo vijilaba, me estaba poco a poco me estaba enamorandome de el.  
y sabia que lo usabas, porque lo mirabas con odio o asco. pero cuando te escuche diciendo que ivas a desaserte de issei me enoje, pero de pronto me di cuenta que ya estaba enamorada de el y no quieria que lo mataras.

rias: o no sabia que mi hermana gemela se enamoraria del dragon debil y ese perdedor de clase baja, pero si lo quieres esta bien ten mi sobras no me sirve.  
natsumi: maldita asi tratas a tu siervo quien estaba enamorado de ti, eres una perra rias no mereces ser una gremori pareces a un demonio callejeros.  
rias,: no me hables asi solo digo la verdad pero bueno me voy espero que el viva para que le hagas tu siervo. y riser cuando seas mi esposo te voy a castrarte jajajajaja y hacerte la vida un infiernos jajajajjajaja.  
riser: pues ya no lo seras porque lo cancele, porque le dice la verdad y mas les dije que no me casaria con una mujer que no trata bien a sus siervos, y ellos me creyeron.  
mas zirchezs y tu papa ya que ellos vijilaban a issei y vieron como eras jajajajajajajajaj no vistes como estaban decepcionados de ti jajajajajajjaja. bueno adios.  
rias ese maldito de issei me hizo queda como la mala en frentes de mis padres, lo matare muy lento y dolorosamente jajajjajjaja.

fin flach back.

isei: asi que solo me usabas, hee jajaja.  
rias que tre ries.  
issei: no pensaba que eras la mala del cuento y riser el bueno y menos sabia que tenias una hermana igualita a ti y que ella estaba enamorada de mi.  
rias ya callate maldito, mejor te matare mas rapido,  
issei: no lo aras verdad:  
rias: si lo are kjaajjajjajjajajajajaja kukukukukukuku.  
iseei noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
en ese momento, rias empezaba a extraer las piecesas evil, y issei estaba en un mundo de dolor, el gritraba.  
issei: nooooooooooooooooooooooo para para noooooooooooooooooo argggggggggggggggggggggggg.  
rias kajajajajajjajajajajaj sufre jajajajajaja me encanta como sufres.  
cuando las piezars evil ya estaba extraido, rias y los dema lo miraban con odio puro.  
kiba: vaya el perdedor si que murio tan decepcionate,.  
akeno vaya vaya eso fue genial pero yo lo queria matar.  
asia: jajajajajajajajaja ese perdedor si que murio.  
koneko: oye porque se rien el no merecia morir asi solo lo usaban par de malvados,  
rias callate, si no quieres morir si no fuera por mi ivas sido mierta.  
koneko: eres una perra.  
rias: solo calla:  
en ese momento alguien lo estaba observando pero no solo un alguien sino avian dos personas que estaba obsevando.  
natsumi: esa maldita como se atreve de hacer eso a mi issei.  
riser: eso fue tan asqueroso, sabia que ella era una maldita yo nunca aria asi a mis siervas, para mi ellas son como mis hermanas peque as mi familia. nunca aria eso.  
natsumi: si pero eres pervetido jejejjejejejejje.  
riser: ya callate eso no es gracioso pero como lo salvaremos porque cuando lo extraen las piesas evil el usuario muere.  
natsumi: calmate, cuando se vayan lo salvaremos. a issei-kun.

pero en ese momento algo pasara que cambiara el mundo para issei. un poder que podra los poderes de los dioses dragones a la verguenza.  
con issei mente.

porque porque rias me hizo esto, pensaba que me amaba, pero ella me uso.  
?: si no sabia que ella fuera una perra pero jajajajajaja no sabra que alguien nacera para conquistar.  
issei, quien eres muestrate.  
? calma mi chaval, dejame presentarme soy el dios del mundo digital, y vengo a ayudarte de hacerte fuerte y muestrarle esa chica con usted no se meten.  
issei: y como lo aras ya casi muero:  
dios digimon: con eso no te preocupes vi que tienes un dragon como compa ero pero que esta sellado.  
?: compa ero confia en el el sabra como ayudarnos.  
issei.; draig eres tu.  
draig: si compa ero soy yo ese dioas nos va ayudarte de hacerte fuerte.  
issei: y como hacerlo como puedo ser fuerte si ya casi muero.  
dios dragon digimon: pues te are fuerte aver te voy a entregarte un poder que solo los digimons pueden hacer el poder de digievolucionan.  
pero no tienes un compa ero digimon pero en esta ocacion rompere una regla.  
issei: a que regla y como ese poder me ara fuerte.  
dios digimon: lo que quiero decirte que tu podras digievoiucionar en las formas de tu booster gear.  
por ejemplo la etapa adulto sera tu forma balance breacket, la etapa ultimante sera juuugedraig driver pero sin que este te mate o otra cosa negativas lo que quiero decirte es que en esa forma de juuuugerdraig driver.  
no tendra nada negativos y no te matara, solo es tu forma ultimante de tu digievolucion. y la mega evolucion es que usaras la forma de tu dragon osea draig.  
issei: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, osea sere como draig en mi forma mega que cooool.  
draig: no sabia eso eso sera cool pues yo te dare un consejos.  
issei: deveras cool.  
dioas dragon digimon.: sip pero hay una digievolucion mas poderoso que todas esas etapas es super evolucion es mas aya como super diablo o mas poderoso como un dios o satan.  
tu forma sera como un dragon dorado ( la forma de dios egipcio de yugi de yugioh).  
issei: como lo are, como podre usar ese poder.  
dios digimon: solo tienes que decir issemon digievolucionan en y entonces empezaras a evolucionar y cambiar tu forma de balance breacket.  
y tendras cada evolucionar decir tu nombre y te dire esos nombres, que son tu nombre normal que es isseimon, forma normal, tu forma ultimante, sera isseidraigmon ultradigievolucionan en ultraisseidragmon.  
y tu forma mega sera ultraisseidragmon magadigievolucionan en megaissedragmon. pero en tu forma dios que es, super no lo uses solo si son oponentes fuertes,

issei: esta bien no lo usare.  
dios dragon digimon: bueno el super digievolucion son megaisseidraigmon superdigievolucionan en.  
superisseidraigmon.  
issei: cool :dios digimon: bueno ya es hora de digievoluciona y un asustar a una demonio peliroja.

en el mundo real.

rias y los demas ya se ivan pero siente algo fuerte una energia magica mucho fuerte.

rias: que demonios, en donde esta esa fuente, y voltea asia iseei.

pero cuando voltea se pone en estado de shock, rias: que demonios esta pasando , porque issei, esta brillando que demonios le esta pasando.  
akeno: ara ara ara parece que issei esta despertando, y parece que ese poder lo estaba escondiendolo. que astuto fue.  
kiba: que heee echo, creo que lo que hizimos fue la peor decicion.  
rias: creo que fue mala decicion, de quitar las malas evil, y ahora natsumi tendra aun ser poderoso, y los demonios de clase alta y nobles queran que se casen con el.  
y mas el maldito tendra, un harem.  
koneko: cuando issei.-sempai sea demonio clase alta, me unire con el.  
rias: no me dejarias o si.}  
:koneko: si porque eres mala vi como quecistes matar a issei-sempai. y no quiero que me pase asi.

en ese momento iseei se recupero.  
issei.: vaya vaya parece que tu plan de matarme se te fue a la verga jajajajajajajajajajajja. pero ahora no te perdonare y buscare a la persona que si me ame tal como soy.  
rias: issei escucha solo te estaba probandote solo queria hacerte fuerte.}  
issei: no te creere mentirosa eres una maldita.  
rias: issei-kun akeno issei-kun kiba.: issei-kin.

koneko: issei-sempai yo yo.  
issei: descuida se que no eras mala conmigo, y se que no queria que me trataran asi. a ti no te odio.  
koneko: gracias por no odiarme,.  
issei:_ de nada eres mi koneko-chan.  
asia: issei-san yo yo.  
issei: nada eres una perra traidora, no te quiero ver desde este momento, quiero que recojas tus cosas y te vayas de mi casa porque, koneko se va a vivir conmigo.  
koneko: si me ire con usted issei-sempai.  
rias: pero pero yo yo.  
issei: nada perra traidora: te voy a mostrar mi evolucion.  
desde en tonces issei empezo a digievolucionar. issei: vamos isseimon digievolucionan en isseidraigmon. (isseimon digimon saaaa a isseidraigmon).

rias y los demas se quedaron en shock.  
mientras natsumi.

natsumi: vaya no me imaginaba que se volviera fuerte, jejejejjeje eso rias si que es tonta.  
riser: kukukukukuku si que issei-san me somprendio. sabia que era fuerte, pero nunca me imagine que sea fuerte. y mucho mas fuerte.  
natsumi:; si el sera mi esposo.  
riser: si pero el tendra compromiso: y creo que mis padres van hacer un areglo de compromiso con mi querida hermana, y el sera mi cu ado ajajajajajajaja.  
natsumi: nunca pense que eras un siscon.  
riser: ya callate si tu hermano no es siscon contigo y con tu hermana arrogante.  
natsumi: callate:  
riser: jajajajajajjajaaj te gane lol

con issei.  
esta es mi verdadero poder, pero este es mi face normal, yo tengo muchas etapas.  
rias y los demas se quedaron sorprendido,  
rias: que mas etapas no solo era tu balance breacket, y porque te dices isseidraigmon si fueras un digimon, rias pues de echo ahora soy un digimon porque el dios digimon me hizo uno con el poder de draig.  
rias: queeeeeeeeee solo pense que solo era un anime y el manga de digimon nunca pense, que si existen los digimon.  
eso quieres decir , que eres mas poderoso. y todos los demonios de clase alta te queran a tu lado no solo los de clase alta sino los nobles queran hacerte parte de su clan de su familia.  
y no solo ellos que los falleangel , los angeles te queran parte de ellos, o te queran en sus familias, que echo, rias y todos sus siervos se quedaron soprendidos, mas akeno y asia que lo perdieron.  
issei.: jejejejjejejeej entonces si que tendre un harem, kakakajajajajajjaja.  
bueno me voy dijo issei.  
en ese momento, natsumi aparecio junto con riser.  
:natsumi: no te vaya issei-kun si quieres voy contigo y quiero decirte algo.  
issei: o si eres la hermana de rias la gemela de esta peliroja, sin cerebro a esta cacatua de norset.  
natsumi: si pero le dijistes un cacacuat de norset jajajajajajajjaa buen chiste.  
issei. lo se XD.  
pero ya se que me quieres rias me lo dijo. y sabes acepto ser tu novio y prometido, pero una condicion.  
natsumi: dime iseei-kun issei-: que me permitas amarte y que nunca me dejes y menos juegues conmigo como lo hizo rias.  
natsumi: lo se nunca aria eso porque te amo, y por cierto creo que tendras un harem porque vengo por parte de mi hermano zirshers lucifer que issei hyuudo ya es de clase alta.  
todos se quedaron en shock.  
riser por cierto, issei-san yo quiero que seas parte de la familia fenix ya que quiero que seas el novio de mi hermana, pero si te digo algo si lo lastimas sus sentimientos, yo mismo te mato.  
issei: yo nunca aria eso porque eso seria mas bajo y caer bajo no me da jejejejeje.  
y yo respecto a las mujeres, sin ellas no viviriamos.  
riser: si es el caso bienvenido a la familia cu adito ajajjajajajaja.  
issei: jejejej gracias bueno no vamos:  
riser/natsumi: hai.  



	2. capitulo 2 revelaciones

capitulo 1 nuevo comienzo y nuevas amistades y nuevo amor.  
riser: asi que esta es tu casa pues no me quejo je.  
natsumi: esta casa esta linda espero, que pueda conocer a tus padres,  
issei: si ellos estan en la sala.

issei y sus amigos ivan donde estaban sus padres.

padre de issei: ya llegastes.  
madre de issei: vaya si te tardastes mucho.  
issei: hola padres, yo estaba todavia en la escuela asta que me encontre, con estas personas. y que son mis nuevos amigos.

natsumi: hola dejame presentarme, soy natsumi gremori soy la hermana gemela, de rias.  
un gusto en conocerlos.  
padre de issei: un gusto natsumi-chan.  
madre de issei: un gusto y dejame una pregunta eres la novia de issei.  
natsumi: si lo soy como lo sabias.  
madre de issei: se ven como parejas y como te ve mi hijo.}  
padre de issei: y quien es este joven, es tu amigo issei.  
issei: si papa, el es un amigo.  
riser: dejame presentarme soy riser fenex un gusto en conocerlos.  
padres de issei: un gusto tambien.

padre de issei: oye hize en donde estabas y como conocistes a estas personas.  
issei: yo estaba en la escuela asta que me encontre con natsumi-chan y su amigo riser.  
natsumi se iva a trasferir de escuela, porque ella estaba en el estranjero.  
y ella se va a trasferir en mi escuela.  
y riser el es su compa ero que tambien, se iva a trasferir de escuela, y estaba viendo en donde estaba una casa para rentar, y ellos me encontraron y les ayude. desde entonces, ellos vienen a vivir con nosotros si no es muchas molestias.  
papa, y mama.

padres de issei: no hay de que hijo ellos se pueden quedar a vivir con nosotros.  
pero hice dinos la verdad, que ellos no son humanos, que son demonios.

todos se quedaron en shock,

issei: como sabias que eran demonios papa. y mama.  
natsumi y riser: estaban en shock todavia, asta que le dijeron algo que estaria impactados, mas natsumi.

padre de issei: quieres saber como lo supimos, es porque nosotros no somos, humanos.  
somos demonios tambien.  
riser y natsumi: estaba caras de whatarfawp, y en shock.  
issei: como esos significa que soy demonio tambien pero como.  
padre de issei: ya es hora de decirte la verdad, y porque teniamos aspecto de un ser humano, y una aura de un ser humano tambien.  
madre de issei: lo que el quiere decir, es que te vamos de decirte la verdad.  
dejame presentarnos a mi marido y a mi:

padre de issei: yo me llamo sasuke bael era un heredero del jefe de clan de la casa bael.

madre de issei: y yo me llamo erza gremori, hermana de se or gremori, osea soy tu tia y issei es tu primo.

issei/riser/natsumi: estaban con la boca abierta, y en estado de shock.

issei: como osea que natsumi-chan es mi prima y que soy un gremori y bael tambien.

sasuke: asi es hijo eres el primo de mi sobrina rias,.  
issei: pero como porque nunca me dijeron la verdad.  
Erza: es porque no queriamos que los satans y menos los demonios callejeros supieran, que nosotros estabamos vivos ya que si supieran que estabamos vivo mas que que si se enteraran que teniamos un heredero, y que estabamos casados, las familias te ivan a serte parte de sus familias.  
sasuke: pero teniamos una solucion, hacernos humanos, temporalmente asta, que issei, despertara sus poderes.  
issei: pero si era un demonio tambien entonces porque tengo a draig mi booste gear.  
sasuke: es porque cuando nasistes que hicimos un humano, y por eso tenias a draig, ya que cuando te convertirnos en humanos tuvistes a draig, pero cuando.  
Erza: cuando rias te revivio dejastes de ser humano y despertastes tus poderes de gremori y de bael. y mas cuando rias te quito las evil piesas, para matarte, pero a la vez de matarte hizo que despertaras el poder de tu booste gear mas pudieras estar en balance breaket.

issei: haaa es por eso pero mama, no se supone, que debes de tener cabello rojo como rias y a natsumi-chan y tambien yo deveria de tener ese cabello.  
Erza: pues lo tengo pero para escondernos mejor nosotros tambien nos pasamos como ser humanos, hizimos lo mismo, como tu hijo fuimos, humanos tambien, pero tambien era temporar asta que despertaras tus poderes, y cuando despertastes, nosotros tambien.  
issei: pero no lo tienes rojo ?.}  
Erza: es porque estaba usando magia para ocultar mi aspecto del cabello.  
desde entonces el cabello de erza empezo a cambiar a color rojo.  
y es igualita a rias. mismo color mismo ojos verdes, y un mechon de cabello de color rojo.  
riser/natsumi/issei: se quedaron en estado de shock.  
natsumi: como es posible es igualita a mi hermana, pero en ella le da un click.  
ya veo es por eso que issei, me sonaba familiar, porque se parecia un poco a mi y a rias, pero pensaba que era considencia.

issei: pero como te parece a rias, erza: es porque soy la hermana de su padre su hermana gemela: y me paresco a rias.  
porque ella heredo un poco de mi.  
sasuke: y yo pues naci con los cabellos cafes. como los tuyos.  
o si creo que es hora que tu aspecto cambie.  
desde entonces los padres de issei: comenzaron, un ritual. para cambiar el aspecto de issei como era de bebe y como seria si no fuera sellado sus poderes.

a issei, comenzaron a cambiarle los colores de sus hojos a issei, le cambio el color de cabello a rojo, y sus ojos a marron como era antes. su cuerpo se desarrollo un poco.  
le crecieron musculos. y le salieron doce alas de demonios.  
y el ritual termino.

issei: me siento diferente.  
natsumi: estaba sorprendida, issei: mirate tienes el cabello rojo.  
riser: oye issei. te pareces a Sirzechs.

a issei lo miraban muy sorprendidos asta sus padres igual.  
sasuke: es igual a Sirzechs esto si es sorpresa jajajajajajajajajajaja.  
erza: jajjajajajajajjajajjjja si que me sorprendio.  
issei, oye porque se rien.  
sus padres le dan un espejo.  
asta que issei de quedo en shock.  
issei: no puede ser me paresco a Sirzechs Lucifer, esto si es ta cool.

natsumi/riser: vaya si que estas lleno de sorpresa.

mientras en el mundo terrenal.

se or gremori y se ora gremori.  
estaba en el comedor asta sintieron una aura similar a ellos. asta que reconocienron esta aura. eran de su hermana y cu ado.

se or gremori: vaya al parecer estaba viva mi hermana menor jajajajajaja.  
y creo que se en donde esta nunca supe que estaba viva, pero en algo le dio click.  
no puede ser esa energia viene de ese chico dragon emperador rojo. es igual que mi hermana, no sera que es su hijo ya veo es por eso que se parecia a Sirzechs, y a rias y a mi. eso ya tiene sentido. mas que senti el poder de la destrucion. del clan bael.

se ora gremori,: si cari o al parecer mi primo se caso con tu hernana jajajajjajaa al parecer, ese chico era nuestro sobrino. que sorpresa se la va a dar a rias.  
y darse en error de menospreciar al chico.

con Sirzechs

el estaba con su esposa grayfia, llenando un documento, asta que sintieron el poder.

Sirzechs: no puede ser ese poder y esa aura es identica a mi tia muerta, o sera que issei: era hijo de mi tia Erza, no puede ser eso significa que ella esta viva y issei era su hijo.

grayfia: no es todo Sirzechs-sama, el chico tiene la aura de un bael tambien.

Sirzechs: ya veo entonces issei: es hijo de mi tia erza y mas unos de la familia bael.  
si sen entera que esta vivo mi tia y tiene un heredero, y mas que es el dragon emperador rojo, y mas que es un noble de la familia bael y de gremori, lo mas probable, que lo queran en sus familiars los demonios de clase alta o los nobles queran que se casen con sus hijas.

greyfia: al parecer el chico si tendra un harem.

Sirzechs: creo que si jajajajajjajajaajajaja nunca me imagine que issei-kun era mi primo.  
mas que mi hermana menor se enamore de su propio primo,. pero que sorpresa le van a darle a rias-tan.

greyfia: creo que rias-sama hizo un error de tratar mal a issei-sama. y ahora se va a rrepentir por tratar mal al issei-sama.

Sirzechs: pero parece que ella pronto sedara cuenta que hizo un error mas grabe.

greyfia: lo se y que vas hacer Sirzechs-sama.

Sirzechs: lo primero visitare a mi tia y a mi descubierto primo.

greyfia: bueno vamonos.

con los se ores gremori y se ora gremori.

se ora gremori: entonces que vamos hacer,.  
se or gremori: pues voy a visitar a mi hermana menor, y a conocer a mi sobrino.  
y darle la bienvenida, a la familia a mi sobrino.

se ora gremori: entonces vamos a conocer a tu sobrino.

en la la casa bael-gremori.

natsumi: nunca pense que fueras mi tia.  
erza: pues nunca sabia que issei se ivan a conocerlos.  
riser: entonces, issei, es un diablo noble de clase alta.  
sasuke: asi es somo nobles, y somos de clases alta.

pero un circulo magico aparecio pero era la signia gremori.

y de pronto aparecio la familia gremori.

se or y la se ora gremori mas Sirzechs, y grayfia aparecieron.

natsumi: madre y padre que hacen aqui mas que hace oni-sama aqui.

riser: que pasa aqui por que ellos estan aqui.

issei: ellos son mis tios. en estado de shock.  
erza: oni-sama que haces aqui.

sasuke: si es mi cu ado y junto con mi prima.

se or gremori: vaya vaya, nunca pense que estuviera viva, y menos me dijistes que tenias un hijo y menos que ya estabas casada, pero nunca me lo dijistes, por lo menos, te despedistes. o nunca dijistes adios.

erza: lo siento pero papa, queria que me casara con un hombre que no queria, y menos queria estar con ese hombre si estuviera en la casa lo mas probable, que me obligaria casarme con el.

se or gremori: ya veo entonces, yo apoyo con esta relacion.

erza: gracias oni-sama.

se ora gremori: sasuke eres tu.  
sasuke: si venelana soy yo.}  
venelana: pensaba que estabas muerto.  
sasuke: no solo vingi mi muerte, pero aqui estoy.  
venelana: ya veo.  
se or gremori: venelana lo conoces.  
venelana: si el es mi primo sasuke bael.  
se or gremori: eso esprica mucha cosas.  
Sirzechs : oigan se olvidaron de mi TT_TT.  
Erza: perdon sobrino:  
issei: nunca pense que el gran Sirzechs Lucifer era mi primo jejejejje.  
ante que continuaran la conversacion un circulo magico aparecio.

era rias y sus siervos:  
rias: oone-chan, otou-san ka-sama y oni-sama que estas haciendo aqui en la casa de issei-kun.

Sirzechs: rias-tan te llevaras una sorpresa descubrimos que tenemos una tias por parte de nuestro padre y que issei es nuestro primo y el es un gremori.  
rias y sus siervos se quedaron en estado de shock.

como si el no era una demonio y menos un gremori, deveria de tener pelo rojo.

y no se supone que la tia erza estaba muesrta.

Erza: oye no estaba muerta solo escondida XDXDDD.  
rias: tias pero pero como puedes estar viva y menos que sea la madre de issei.  
nunca supe que eras tu cuando vine aqui.  
Erza: es porque nos disfrasarmos de humanos para no ser sospechorso.  
y que no supiera que issei que era mi hijo porque si lo descubrieran lo ariasn parte de las familias de los nobles, mas que lo que tengas primetidas, y no quiero que se case sin amor, es por eso que los escondi y a nosotros tambien.

rias: ya veo:  
akeno: osea que hize fue de clase alta desde principio sin darnos cuenta.  
kiba: creo nos equivokamos de tratarlo mal.  
koneko: sabia que era un gremori. su olor lo delataba.  
rias: tu lo sabias y no me lo dijistes.  
koneko: si lo sabia y no te lo dije porque lo ivas hacerlo suyo y mas lo controlarias.  
y mas lo violarias.  
rias: oye no soy asi, si lo supiera no lo trataria mal.

koneko: no se sabe.  
Erza: queeeeeee tratastes mal a mi bebe:  
se or gremori: rias que significado es esto porque tratastes de matar a issei.  
a tu sangre tu primo unos de nosotros: mas que era tu siervo, no se supone que los gremori vemos a nuestro siervos como hermanos y de la familia, eso que le hicistes a issei tiene perdon disculparte en este instante, y mas no parecistes un gremori, esos actos son peor que los perros callejeros.

venelana: nunca pense eso de ti rias, pense que te eduque bien pero me equivoke.  
Sirzechs: vaya rias-tan eso es taaaaan decepcionante,.  
Erza: espero que nunca te hacerques a mi hijo si no te mato no importa si mi hermano me odia, si le haces algo a mi hijo te mato.  
rias: lo siento, lo siento yo yoooo. me disculpo por mal que te trate issei-kun.  
issei: no me llames asi no eres nada mio yo te odio. mas aun natsumi es mi novia y se ve que ella te quiere golpear mejor vete, y no te quiero ver. asia: issei-san yo nunca sabia esto perdoname.  
issei: perdonate nunca vete ustedes vayanse y akeno no me hables.  
ya vete, excepto koneko-chan el ya sera mi sierva, y vivira conmigo ella siempre fue amable conmigo. ella vivira conmigo apartir de hoy.  
koneko le da un abrazo, a ISSEI.  
koneko: gracias por aceptarme y que viviera contigo.  
Sirzechs Lucifer: vaya que rias se merecia eso.  
issei: perdona primo es que ella me hizo mucho da o.

se or gremori: lo entiendo, eso que te hizo rias no tenia perdon pues solo vinimos a darte la bienvenida a la familia gremori.  
issei: gracias y ustedes son bienvenidos en mi casa tambien. porque son mis tios despues de todo.  
Sirzechs: si jejeje si necesitas ayuda me avisas.  
issei: gracias primo:  
se or gremori: sacastes tu pelo como tu madre eeeeh issei.  
issei: sep pero los ojos como mi padre jkejejjeejeje.  
se or gremori: bueno se que natsumi vivira contigo y tambien riser, no se preocupen se pueden quedar a vivir con issei. pero le vamos a remodelar su casa, para que quepa mas personas, ya que ma ana te daran tus piesas evil, y se que natsumi y su hermana de riser sera tus siervos, ellos viviran contigo mas riser ya que el quiere conocer el mundo humano.

issei: vale tio.  
natsumi: entonces papa, le dice a ravel que issei acepto ser su prometida de nosotras.  
y que riser vivira con nosotros.  
se or gremori: si lo are lo avisaremos y a sus padres tambien.  
bueno cuidalos hermana, y fue un gusto en verte hermana erza-tan y tambien a ti cu ado sasuke pero si te dire esto si le pasa algo a mi hermana manor te mato capichs.  
sasuke: si si aye.  
Erza calmate natsu no es para tanto.

natsu: bueno me voy venelana: hay natsu nunca cambias, ajajajajjajaja.

natsumi: padres no me de venguenza, en frente de mi issei y sus padres.

Sirzechs : bueno me voy tambien.  
greyfia: cuidense. natsumi-sama y issei-sama y riser-sama.

y se fueron.

issei: bueno koneko-chan ya que viviras aqui te muestrare tu habitacion.  
koneko-chan.  
koneko: si issei-sempai:

continuara. 


	3. capitulo 3 A issei ledan sus piezas evil

descraimer o como se digan no tengo los derechos de autor, de high school DXD o digimon.  
porque si lo hiciera haria a iseei mas poderoso y menos perve.

issei hyoudou, estaba descansando era la hora para, irse para la escuela.  
pero de pronto issei siente algo esta pesado en su pecho,.  
issei: ya es de dia, nunca pense que mis padres, eran parte de la familia de rias y de clan bael, pero mas importante es que hoy, resivo mis piesas evil. pero que.  
koneko: issei-sempai buenos d as nyaa.  
issei: koneko-chan que haces aqui.  
koneko: es porque siempre quise dormir contigo.  
iseei: ya veo.  
asalto de tiempo.  
en la entrada dde la escuela kuo.  
chica numero 1: oye mira a ese chico el se ve lindo.  
chica numero 2: el chico es lindo pero esa no es la mascota, de la escuela.  
chico numero 1: quien ese chico.  
chico numero 2 : que bien otro kiba:  
para issei ese comentario se pusieron muy enojado.  
que idiotas dijo issei.  
ya entra a su sal n de clases,  
chica numero 1: oye quien eres porque no te conozco menos te ee visto por esta escuela y menos, ser parte de nuestro clase.  
chica numero 2: si dinos tus nombre.  
issei: si les digo mi nombre me dejaran de molestar.  
chicas: si.  
bueno mi nombres es issei hyoudou. ya feliz.  
toda la clase se quedaron sorprendidos.  
chico numero 1: pero como es posible, porque eres diferente.  
chico numero 2: como cambiaste de look tan poco tiempo.  
chica numero 1: si eres el pervertido, pero aun as te ves bien lindo.  
chica numero 2: aun as eres pervertido.  
iseei: si si si como digas.  
despues de clases.  
issei: joder porque el mundo es aburrido.  
koneko: aseguro algo interesante, va a pasar.  
en eso un circulo m gico aparece y se ve Sirzechs.  
Sirzechs: hola primo, como estas pareces que por aqui esta tranquilo.  
issei: as es primo, y aparte me aburro, y hablando de eso por que estas aqui.  
no se supon a que tenias trabajo.  
Sirzechs: as es pero vine para verte y decirte que fueras al inframundo, para que recogieras, tu piesa evil.  
issei: bueno esta bien.  
un circulo aparece, y se van issei y lo dem s.  
(cinco minutos despu s).  
ajuka: ya llegamos en mi laboratorio, y bueno issei-kun ese objeto que esta por hai es mi maquina para hacer las piesas evil.  
issei: entonces esa maquina va hacer para crear mis piesas evil.  
ajuka: exacto bueno issei-kun s bete en la maquina y divide tu poder por una bola de poder, y haces la forma, de las piesas de la ajedres.  
issei hizo todo lo que ajuka, indico y hizo una bola de poder de la destrucci n y formo la piesas evil.  
issei: listo y que mas se puede hacer ajuka-sama.  
ajuka: ya es todo, pero issei-kun me puedo analizar tus piesas evil ya que son raros porque son casi todas mutadas en pocas palabras tus peones son piesas mutadas, y con el poder de mitad bael, gremory y drag n son raros, y por eso se formaron los peones mutados.  
issei: no sabia que mis poderes, sean fuertes, jejeje y tu que opinas koneko-chan.  
koneko: creo que con tus poderes ya fuertes hicieron que sean mutadas pero, creo que sera interesante.  
issei: eso creo jejejjejeje, y tu natsumi que piensas,.  
natsumi: pues no lo se jejeje pero yo sere tu reina, porque pronto sere tu esposa.  
issei: lo se jejejjejeje espero que apartir de hoy podremos hacer cosas pervertidas, jejejejjeje.  
koneko: y yo que yo tambi n ser tu esposa, bueno la segunda, y sere tu torre,.  
ajuka: am am am abababa mmmmmm lo siento por interrumpir sus charla.  
issei: lo siento jejejjeje.  
ajuka: y bien a quien vas agregar, en tu nobleza.  
issei: bueno a natsumi y a koneko.  
(nota: me voy a adelantar porque ya sabr n quienes son las personas que se unir n en la nobleza de issei, y por eso me voy a adelantar).  
en la casa de los gremory-bael.  
issei: mama ya llegamos.  
natsumi: oka-sama ya llegamos y queremos decirte algo.  
koneko: oka-sama.  
erza: bienvenidos, ise-kun y que tal ya tienes a las personas de tu nobleza.  
sasuke: cari o ya llego issei-kun.  
erza si cari o est n aqu .  
sasuke: bueno issei me puedes decirme quienes seran miembros de tu nobleza.  
issei: bueno los miembros de mi nobleza, son natsumi gremory y koneko toujou.  
erza: ya veo y bueno felicidades por conseguir a tus nobleza.  
sasuke: espero verte en tus juegos de calificaci n.  
issei: gracias padre y madre y har lo posible para que est n orgullosos de mi.  
erza: lo sabemos y buena suerte.  
sasuke: y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti issei.  
issei: gracias mama y papa.  
en la habitaci n de issei.  
en la mente de issei.  
draig: bueno issei, ya eres un dieblo de clase alta, y cumpliste tu meta, y bueno d jame decirte, que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres el sekiryutei mas fuerte de la historia.  
issei: gracias draig, pero para que quieres hablar conmigo sera de algo serio.  
draig: eres tan amargado jejeje y bueno para serte sincero, cuando activaron tus poderes por primera vez hicieron que tuvieras la tercera evoluciona osea en pocas palabras ya puedes digievolucionar en tu forma mega issei: que cool ya soy mas fuerte, jejejejje.  
draig: no te pongas chulo, esta forma, solo lo vas ha utilizar solo si estas en problemas, y no por que eres poderoso y burlarte de tus enemigos.  
issei: vale lo tengo y bueno que hace en esta tercera forma.  
draig: tu podr s acceder a todo mi poder en pocas palabras tu tendr s mis poderes, como irte a otras dimensiones, y aumentar mucho poder en todas tus ataques, y podr s hacer todo lo que tu quieras.  
issei: cool ma ana hablare a azazel para que haga una maquina para viajar a dimensiones, ya que no quiero usar este poder jejejej y as sera f cil.  
draig: buena idea.  
dia siguiente.  
issei y junto a su nobleza iban donde vivia, azazel, para pedirle un favor.  
(cinco minutos despu s ).  
azazel: que quieres issei.  
issei: bueno solo quiero pedirte un gran favor.  
azazel: que quieres.  
issei: quiero que hagas una maquina para viajar en las dimensiones.  
azazel: que estas loco.  
issei: lo digo en serio.  
azazel: esta bien pero tardara algunos 3 horas.  
issei: esta bien.  
(3 horas despues).  
azazel: listo y cuando se van.  
issei: ahora.  
azazel: vale bueno colocarse en la maquina.  
natsumi, issei y koneko se colocaron en la maquina.  
issei: bueno aqui vamos.  
natsumi: espero que esta aventura dure mucho.  
koneko: pero no se sabe a que dimencion vamos a parar, porque hasta podr a ir donde no no exista la magia y algo peor en una dimencion que issei, sea un loco.  
issei: en eso si que ofende koneko-chan a issei tenia lagrimas de cocodrilo.  
azazel: listo.  
issei: en otra dimensiona alli vamos.  
y asi se fueron en otro lugar.  
continuara.  



	4. capitulo 4 iseei se va a otra dimencion

capitulo 4 llegando al mundo de issei sparda

discraimer o como se diga, no tengo los derechos de autor, porque si lo tuvieran harian a issei menos pervetidos,  
y mas fuerte.

issei sparda estaba bien aburrido, el estaba sentado junto con sus prometida y su nobleza,  
ellos estaban viendo un anime que salio en poco tiempo,.  
issei sparda: joder esto es aburrido, como me gustar a comer mucha pizzaaa, pero que deber a hacer.  
serafall: issei-kun no te enojes tan solo es que hoy no hay nada de accion.  
issei sparda: bueno espero que algo interesante aparezca.  
pero el no sabe que algo muy interesante va a suceder.  
con issei de esta historia XD.  
en el cielo un portal, se abr a y tres personas salen de ella, estaban en la tienda de devil may cry.  
issei: mierdaaaa si que duele, pinche azazel, el no me dijo que la caida iba ser muy doloroso.,  
koneko: lo se issei-sempai, pero no te quejes.  
natsumi: vaya si que fue divertido pero koneko tienes razon, no te quejes.  
issei: okey.  
con issei sparda.  
el estaba sentado dormido asta que sinti algunas energ a que el mismo desconoc a, pero sinti la energ a de koneko y otra que se aparece la energ a de rias a esa peliroja cacatuaahj de norse.  
y seria mejor a salir para ver que esta pasando, y solucionar el problema, issei ya estaba apunto de salir asta que serafall, lo detubo serafall: que pasa issei-tan.  
issei sparda: mo pasa nada solo que senti una energia que era igual de rias y koneko, pero mas la otra energia que era igual de poderosa que el mio.  
serafall: si quieres voy contigo.  
issei sparda: vale.  
issei y serafall salieron, pero ellos no saben es que se llevaran algun gran sorpresa.  
con issei hyoudo y con sus nobleza.  
issei: oye natsumi, este es el lugar donde caimos.  
natsumi: si issei-kun, pero que es este lugar.  
issei: no lo se pero mejor vamos a buscar a mi contraparte, ejeje para ver que tal es.  
koneko: aseguro que es un pervertido como usted.  
issei: eso duele lo sabes.  
? quienes son ustedes y porque esas chicas se parecen a rias y koneko.  
? oye issei-tan ese chico se aparece a ti cuando era de pelo casta o.  
issei sparda: si lo se pero aseguro es otro trucos de los demonios para desafiarme., verdad serafall-chan.  
serafall: tu no crees issei-tan. mejor le preguntemos a ese chico.  
issei hyoudo pov.  
issei: pero que quienes son ustedes.  
issei sparda: hola chico que haces aqui y porque te pareces a mi, acaso eres un demonio que me estas tratando de hacerme una trampa, porque si es asi te matare muy lenta y dolorosa mente muajajajaja.  
issei: de que hablas y no me paresco nada de ti tu tienes de pelo blanco, y yo soy de pelo casta o.  
issei sparda: bueno eso tiene sentido bueno antes lo tenia pero eso es una historia para otro momento.  
issei: bueno y como te llamas.  
issei sparda: perdon dejame presentarme, me llamo issei sparda y la chica de aun lado se llama serafall levithan.  
a issei hyoudo estaba sorprendido, y penso que este chico puede ser su contraparte.  
asta que su contraparte le da una pregunta.  
oye una pregunta quien es esa chicas y porque se aparece a rias y koneko.  
issei: aaaa perdon por no presentarlas, estas chicas son parte de mi nobleza.  
la chica de la derecha se llama natsumi gremory, es la hermana gemela de rias.  
y la chica de la izquierda se llama koneko toujou, y estas chicas son parte de mi nobleza,  
a oir esto el issei de la otra dimencion estaba sorprendido, mas cuando supo que rias tenia una hermana gemela, pero algo no estaba bien y era porque esa chica tenia el mismo nombre de la chica que es parte de la nobleza de esas peliroja.  
issei sparda: y dime como te llamas chico.  
issei: perdon por no presentarme pero te vas a sorprender, y bueno me llamo issei hyoudo, y soy tu contraparte, jejejeje un gusto en conocerte.  
issei sparda estaba sorprendido issei sparda: que quieres decir que contraparte.  
issei: bueno mejor te lo explico en tu casa asi nadie puede oiir esto.  
issei sparda: esta bien.  
continuara.

lo siento si es corto es porque me dio weba de continuar, jrjrjrjrjrjrjejejejejeje.  
bueno en el proximo capitulo sera mas largooo.  
bueno asta proximo capitulo de issei el nuevo poder.  
en el pr ximo capitulo: issei explica todo a su contraparte.


End file.
